Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Sound Effect Description Wood Door 2; Open And Close With Metal Latch Knob, Slight Rattle. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Albie * The Amazing World of Gumball * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * The Backyardigans * The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) (Heard in "Trouble at School", "The Birthday Boy", and "Grow It".) * Bob the Builder * Braceface * Codename: Kids Next Door * Curious George (Heard once in "Relax!".) * Everybody Hates Chris (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Eggs".) * Family Guy * The Fairly OddParents * Franklin (Heard once in "Franklin's Cookie Question.") * Harvey Girls Forever! * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Catch Up with Ketchup".) * Jacob Two-Two * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Johnny, Party Machine".) * Kim Possible * Liberty's Kids * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (Heard once in "Curtain Up!".) * Max & Ruby (Heard once in "Grandma's Birthday".) * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Sleepwalkin'".) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (Close sound) * NCIS * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * The Neverending Story * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (Heard once in "Playtime at Tolee's".) * PB&J Otter (Heard mostly in the intro, as well as episodes like "Otter Pox".) * Phineas and Ferb * The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) * Power Rangers * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Close sound in "Secret Swapper of Doom".) * The Replacements * Robotboy * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard once in "Straighten Upper-Er to the Rescue".) * South Park * SpongeBob SquarePants * Stanley (Heard once in "Up the Apple Tree".) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Open sound) * The Super Hero Squad Show * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teen Titans Go! * Teletubbies (2015 TV Series) (Heard once in "Knock Knock".) * Ultimate Spider-Man * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Dino: Stay Out!".) * What About Mimi? (Heard once in "Poster Cat".) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? TV Specials * The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson (1990) * PJ's Unfunnybunny Christmas (1993) * Stick Stickly in Stuck (1997) Movies * Addams Family Values (1993) * The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) * Bob the Builder: Snowed Under, The Bobblesberg Winter Games (2004) * Bruce Almighty (2003) * Elf (2003) * The Flintstones (1994) * Franklin's Magic Christmas (2000) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) * Home Alone (1990) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) * Home Alone 3 (1997) * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Monster Trucks (2017) * Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult (1994) * Night at the Museum (2006) * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) * Osmosis Jones (2001) * Speak (2004) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls * Toy Story Toons - Hawaiian Vacation Radio Shows * Adventures in Odyssey Commercials Australia: * M&M's Color/Colour Break-up (late 2000s) New Zealand: * Purex (2000) Video Games Android: * Call of Duty: Mobile iOS: * Call of Duty: Mobile PC: * Toonstruck PlayStation 2: * Stuart Little 3: Big Photo Adventure Bumpers * Cartoon Network (2017-present) (Open sound) Trailers * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) (Close sound) Miscellaneous * HP Tour Guide * Victor (Microsoft Agent Character) * Windows ME OOBE (HP version) * Windows XP OOBE (HP version) Online Videos * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Webkinz * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) * WhitneyGoLucky Web Originals * RWBY Chibi (Open sound) Anime * Alice or Alice (Open sound) * DiC Sailor Moon * The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan * Kiss Him, Not Me! (Open sound) * Love Live! School Idol Project * Maburaho * Medabots * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Used quite often.) * The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya * Nichijou * Pani Poni Dash! * RWBY * Stray Cats Overrun! (Open sound.) * Toradora! * Yuru Yuri (Close sound) Image Gallery See Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge